


Two Steps

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gage Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Trevin break the news to their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps

It was one thing to sit your parents down and tell them you were joining the armed forces. If anything, all the commercials on television helped. It was a simple process of approaching one's parents, asking them to sit, and attempting to do credit to the reasons behind the need gnawing inside your gut. It was somewhat harder to explain when the armed forces wouldn't be claiming one of their children's lives, but two, though it was manageable.

Bruce and Trevin had had that conversation with their parents. It hadn't been easy, but somehow, they'd managed not to botch it up. Which likely had had a lot to do with the fact that Bruce did most of the talking. One would think the second time around would go over easier. After all, they had one successful discussion and several years of service on their side.

It was almost as if their parents knew. Without knowing a thing about the project or just what their sons had signed up for, they somehow _knew_. It made it harder to say it out loud, as if admitting it would somehow damage the people they loved most in the world. As if giving the nature of their future a voice was second only to being brought home in a box with a perfect flag draped across it. As if that was exactly what they were doing.

Bruce opened his mouth to begin, but the words died in his chest - the air frozen in his lungs at the sight of their mother, wide eyed, hands clasped tightly in front of her mouth, shaking her head slowly.

Trevin squeezed his shoulder tightly and didn't let go. Instead of saying anything, he nodded.

Their mother began to sob.

Their father gripped his cane. The wrinkled skin about his work worn hands stretched tightly. If they looked too close, they could see those hands begin to tremble.

Their parents were on the older side. Having spent most of their marriage battling infertility and nearly giving up all hope, they'd put all of their efforts into one last try and had gotten Bruce and Trevin. They were their parents "miracle children". Their mother had been fifty when they were born, their father nearly sixty. Looking at them now, aged, weary and frightened, they were only more determined.

Trevin smiled softly and released Bruce to sink into an easy crouch.

"Mom," he said, voice steady and sure. "We're going to be fine." He reached up for her hands, gently coaxing them free of her face and giving them a squeeze. "This is going to work. You'll see. We're going to do good things for good people."

"We're going to be saving lives," Bruce added, swept up in his brother's wake. For the majority of their lives, he lead and Trevin followed. But, every now and again the reverse was called for. Trevin never failed them. Drift Compatible, they'd called it. They'd always had a simpler explanation: Twins.

He shifted in his stance and settled a hand on Trevin's shoulder, looking down on their parents with as much confidence as he felt was warranted.

"Think of all the people we can save," Trevin continued, a slight pleading tone to his voice. "Think of all the trauma we can protect people from. All the families we can keep together." He shook his head. "Mom..." He looked to their father. "Dad. We _have_ to do this."

Their father recovered first. But, he was retired military and he knew a lost fight when he saw one. Knew a good cause and devotion when it presented itself. He nodded and held out his hand. Bruce took it and they shook. "Do us proud, boys."

"Don't we always?" Trevin replied with a grin, as they shook.

"Mom?" they asked as one. For a moment, she simply looked at them, eyes roaming over them as if it was the last chance she would ever have to see them. She sniffed and pressed her handkerchief to her nose before giving them a watery smile and holding open her arms.

Trevin went into them directly, Bruce crouching down beside him to press into the space that was always there. She hugged them tightly, kissing one's temple and then the other's. "We love you so much." She looked to her husband. "We're so blessed."

He patted her arm reassuringly.

"We are, and will _always_ be proud of you. Remember that."

They held each other close for a long time, before the twins had to leave. They said their goodbyes, adjusted their uniforms, picked up their bags and headed out. The weight in their chests as they tucked on their caps was both heavy with the unknown, and hazy due to having gotten their parents blessing. They knew in their hearts they were doing the right thing.

Trevin smiled and Bruce closed an arm about him, bringing him close for a tight sideways hug. Trevin's arm snaked about him as he leaned into it. Drift Compatible they'd said. Well, they'd find out soon enough what that meant.


End file.
